Percy Jackson Toa cabin
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: With geae defeated a new threat emerges, one not seen since the time before time on the island of legend. A new profficy has been for told, children of the seven and daughter of Shadows must unite to save Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lego, Bionicle or Percy Jackson.

This story is set after the war against Gaea and uses the 2015 Bionicle story line.

Michal: Son of toa Gali. Favors spears

Elizabeth : daughter of Lewa. Favors jungle axe

Amber: daughter of Onua. Favors Warhammer.

Chris: son of tahu. Favors daggers.

Jade: daughter of Kopaka. Favors sword and shield combo.

Jerry: son of pohatu: favors boomerangs.

Cory: son of Takanuva. Favors scythe.

Elisa: daughter of Makuta. Favors kordak bows.

Chapter: 1

Elisa POV

I absolutely HATED this stupid island! My father being the self obsessed lunatic he is meant he had to follow every cliché in the book. I'm not sure what's worse the fact he is an evil God of Shadows who tried to kill uncle Ikimu or the fact he expects me to follow in his footsteps or rather metal footsteps. I suppose the only good thing that's come from this island is the lack of people who could get hurt by his immortal children, the Rahkshi. I blew my black hair out of my face as I looked out over the ocean. I wish I could shadow travel like dad, then I'd run off from here. I looked down at myself, I hated everything about this island, even this armor I had to wear for sparring practice with my father's generals, today I had to spar with his fifth in command, Skull Scorpio. He resembled a car sized metal scorpion with a skull like head and a large metal claw instead of a stinger like normal scorpions.

I sighed and looked towards the sky as I laid back against the white Sandy beach. My Kanohi Krekkahn, mask of Shadows, fell from my lap an onto the beach. Above me I saw the constellation of the three virtues. Unity, Duty and Destiny. The constipation itself was two number 3s facing towards each other with one being reversed. In the middle were three stars. The star which represented Duty appeared to dim slightly while destiny show brighter. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my Kanohi and secured over my face before summoning my Kordak bow, it was a six cylinder device shaped like a bow minus the string and fired antidermis arrows, then left for the stronghold at the southern portion of the island.

Elizabeth POV

If there was one thing I love about being the daughter of the toa of jungles, it's flying! Well flying and the control over jungle life. I loved the feeling of the wind as it rushed through my ginger hair. Ahead I saw a brunette girl no older than twelve fighting off a pack of hell hounds. The girls bow was shattered on the ground and she held to bronze hunting knives. I landed next to her.

"who are you? " she asked without looking at me. This girl was radiating power.

" Elizabeth little, daughter of Toa Lewa and spirit of the jungle." I replied as I pulled out my jungle ax and my Kanohi of speed appeared over my face in a flash of green. "so, you ready?"

The girl gave a Kurt nod. I tried to order the animals to back off but they didn't obey. One lunged and I cut it in half with the blade of my ax, it exploded into yellow dust. Another two lunged and the girl destroyed them. I threw my ax at the last, killing it before it too disintegrated.

"nice job, my name is Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon. " the girl replied. Well, I that explains the power.

" seeya, I got to go find my mum. " I smiled as began to walk in the direction of home.

" I shall accompany you, your headed where I am also. My camp is in that direction. " Artemis explained as she followed me. I couldn't help but feel at ease around her which was odd considering most girls make me feel on edge. The animals around here weren't your standard mortal animals or your every day monster either. They were Rahi, biomechanical creatures from the time before time. Artemis I could tell was a bit shocked by them.

"what are these? " she asked as spec pointed to what looked to be a metal bear with the teeth of a Saber tooth cat.

" ash bears. " I replied simply as we continued forwards." they're no threat unless provoked. " Artemis nodded at that logic. Ahead I saw green smoke and I froze." Mata nui no! " I rushed forwards at an ungodly speed and came to a stop at the burnt ruins of my house, it was engulfed in green fire and wasn't Greek fire, it was Makuta fire. I dropped to my knees by a charred skeleton, my mother was dead, all I could do a as cry. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and hicuped softly.

"I I s should of b-been her to to p protect her. "I sobbed, my only mortal family... gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy jackson toa cabin

Ch 2

Cory POV

I ran. I ran from home, people my family everyone. I was a freak. I attracted horrible things to me, things of nightmare which called themselves the Piraka. At first I thought they were just really good costumes, that was until they started attacking me. There's only two of them but they just don't seem to die! The red one, Hakkan I believe he was called shoots fricken eye lazers! I mean come on! The other one, a brown thing called Avok I dropped half of a damn cliff on him and he shakes it off and growled at me. They keep demanding that I give them a fucking mask! I mean if they're that desperate to cover their ugly faces wear a hood! They'd chased me from Michigan to long Island and I was beginning to tire. Ahead I saw a girl with a similar problem. They looked slightly different to the ones chasing me, one was clad in blue with a harpoon gun, the other was in gold and black with a massive buzz saw drill thing.

"I JUMP, YOU SLIDE! " the girl called as she pulled a spear from her back and flicked her head forwards. With a icy blue flash a white mask with a telescope built in appeared over her face. I nodded and pulled out the scythe I had. It apparently was dad's old one but I never knew my dad. As we reached each other I slid along the ground and sliced at the ankles of the creatures as she sliced Avok and Hakkan across the shoulder joints. We then bolted through the Forrest alongside each other. Ahead we saw a burnt shack where a Auburn haired girl was tending to a crying redhead.

"HELP! " The girl next to me called. The two looked up and drew weapons. The Auburn haired girl pulled a bow while the ginger pulled out a pair of large green axes. Arrows flew on rapid succession, impailing the creatures. As we reached the duo I turned around and slashed at the Blue one with my scythe and a arc of golden light shot out like a tear in the air. They quickly retreated.

"Thank you for saving us. " I panted." any idea what those were? "

" Piraka Skakdi. " the ginger haired girl explained.

" like in the stories? " the spear user asked. The ginger nodded." Okay, introduction time I'm Jade Kora, daughter of toa Kopaka. "

" Elizabeth Little, daughter of toa Lewa. " the ginger replied.

" Cory Av Smith. " I replied." No idea what's going on. "

" Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt. " the Auburn girl replied coldly." Now Boy why are you being chased? "

" I have no clue. " I explained." They keep demanding some mask called the Avaki. "

" More toa then. " the girl sighed.

" What are toa? " I asked.

" Ancient warriors, they protected Earth's original inhabitants, the Matoran from an ancient evil called Makuta. " Artemis explained simply." Had your parents never told you this? "

I shook my head." No, my mum hadn't, I only know I'm really optimistic, this scythe was once my dad's and I can see a really damned bright silver glow on you like you're two things in the same shell. "

The girl's mouth fell open in shock." Takua nuva. " she whispered then shook her head." I knew your father Takanuva the first and last toa of light, until now. " she explained." normally I hate males but your father was an exception and a good friend. "

" What now? " jade asked openly." Mum died when I was three and I've been living with foster family's. "

" I'll take you to Camp halfblood, there's a legacy of a toa there you may get along with. Just ask for Perseus jackson. " Artemis explained then everyone dissappeared with a silver flash.

Amber POV

I am anything but normal. I LOVE being underground and smashing things and loud music and being underground and explosives and did I mention being underground? I was raised by the matoran, biomechanical beings about four to five foot tall. My birth mum Wendy died during a mine collapse when I was two and I've been raised by Dendor and Haku for the past sixteen years. Dendor was a onu matoran and like my uncle while Haku the GA matoran was like a mum to me. If I wasn't mining, hitting stuff or annoying turaga Whenewa, I was playing Kohli against the onu matoran.

I'd just finished my jobs for the day when the cabin began to shake and a boy with black hair in an orange armor fell through an air vent tunnel with a girl with midnight black colored hair and very pale skin.

"CRUD! " the boy grunted as he hit the ground." YOUCH! " he cried when the girl fell on him. They weren't matoran, they looked like me. Whatever I was exactly. I've never really asked much about what I was honestly. I rushed over just as they got up. The boy had odd writing on his armor and he had messy hair and sea green eyes, the girl was much paler than him with shocking black eyes and thick messy hair. Her skin was closer in coloration to turaga whenua's Kanohi.

"Uh, hi I'm Perseus jackson. " the boy introduced." this is my cousin Hazel, uh where are we? "

" You're in Onu Koro mine 19." I replied honestly. "So what are you two? You look like me."

" How can you not know what we are? We're human. " hazel replied.

" So that's what I'm called, human huh? Neat, I've only ever known matoran and rahi asides the turaga. " I shrugged.

" You know the matoran? " percy asked happily." Are you a toa? "

" My dad was yeah but I never got to know him. " I replied.

" Well aunty nice to meet ya... " percy trailed off.

" I'm Amber, so your parents are toa? " I asked interested in his reply.

" Uh huh, my mum is a daughter Mata Nui. " percy replied." My mum always taught me to help those who cannot help themselves and to Follow the virtues of Unity, Duty and Destiny. "

" She believes in honor. " I nodded. I then noticed how banged up they were." Come on, I'll take you to the turaga of the village, see if we can fix you up. What are you doing down here anyway toa and hazel? "

" We were sent on a quest to find the daughter of toa of earth. " percy replied." we already lost Trent to a giant spider thing. "

" Four legs or six? " I asked.

" six. " percy replied.

" A fiku spider, deadly. " I said solemnly." as for your quest, my dad was the toa of earth so you've found me. "

" finally. " hazel sighed with relief." We've been searching this ancient island's tunnels for days, you wouldn't believe how many moles are down here. " I chuckled at that. Metru moles are so damn fun to play with, so long as you don't make them mad you're good. 


End file.
